The End of The Universe
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: FIRST SERIES, BOOK SEVEN: As the 'Perseus Jackson and the Element Wolves' series comes to a close in the seventh book, an unexpected event happens that changes everything. After the events of 'Amelia's Birthday' two years ago, Annabeth has a more painful journey ahead of her, as she tries to keep her relationship with Percy alive. That doesn't seem possible.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One - Watching the Fight in the Arena

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

I smiled. I always did smile when Amelia and Eric spar. It always reminds me of Percy and Thalia, Percy and Michaela, and Percy and I. Amelia is so much like Percy, sometimes it scared me. I don't want her to ever leave and sacrifice herself.

I mean, I know that Percy is loyal and Amelia is too, but she had this underlining wisdom to her. I don't know where or who she got that from.

Feeling movement right next to me, I tore my eyes from Amelia and Eric's fight. Looking over I saw Michaela. I smile, as she was holding Felicity.

Four months ago Michaela gave birth to another child, Felicity Hope Di Angelo. She was adorable and I know for a fact that Michaela hasn't left her alone once in the last four months.

I was slightly jealous that she was a better mother than me, but immediately stopped the thought.

"Hey Annabeth." Michaela greeted.

"Hey Michaela." I replied, smiling as I watch Amelia take down Eric.

"So, what you up to?" She asked, tapping Felicity on the back lightly, and looked around the arena.

Annabeth looked around of the partners, who were fighting each other for varies reasons. Clarisse and an frightened Iris camper, a few siblings from Ares, Hermes, Apollo, and Athena cabins were fighting in other areas of the arena.

"Just watching Amelia and Eric. It's interesting on how they interact..." I trailed off, thinking of how the two remind me of Michaela and Percy. The scary and sad thing is... what would happen to the other if one died?


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two - Lunch in the Dining Pavilion

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

I sat at my mother's table with my siblings eating lunch in the dining pavilion. I don't always sit at my mother's table, I move to the Poseidon table with Percy, and Michaela. Sometimes Amelia and Eric sit there, but normally there at the Hades table talking and messing around (sometimes, Eric doesn't _always_ mess around, he's the serious one).

And, you can' forget the Element Wolves, they come and go. They chose the Poseidon table (with his permission of course) because, that's pretty much the base of operations for the Element Wolves.

It's sad that Nico and I can't be Element Wolves. When I asked about it, Percy and Michaela said that only the Successors of Destruction and Order can be Element Wolves, plus those they chose to champions. Just like Jason and Luke, with everyone else is.

Nico and I can't be Element Wolves or a Champion, because we are married to Percy and Michaela. We can become Element Wolves if/when one or they both die/step down.

I looked over to the Hades table, where Amelia and Eric were...doing something. I couldn't see it or understand it.

Over at the Poseidon table Michaela was talking with Luke, Zoe, Bianca, and Piper, while Nico held Felicity next to her.

I went back to my lunch still thinking and wondering, when was Percy going to be back?

What was he doing?


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three - Music in the Cabin

 **Stand By You By Rachel Platten.**

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

Walking around and helping either my siblings or other campers, I always found something to do. Right now though, I had no idea what to do.

I had already trained in the arena yesterday, my siblings are staying in and reading right now, and it's spring, not all the campers were at camp.

As I walked around feeling bored as Amelia and Eric had disappeared doing something I don't want to think about. Those two got into too much trouble like their parents, or just like Percy and Michaela.

As I was thinking I was walking past cabins. Once I arrived at the end, I heard music.

'...But...I already past Apollo's cabin...' I thought, looking in the direction the music was coming from.

'...Of course...' I sighed, before moving towards the entrance of the Chaos cabin.

Opening the door, I moved in through the doorway cautiously. The main room was huge. A living area on the right side with a few couches, some side tables, and a coffee table. On the left side of the room was some computers, two long tables against the wall, and lots of equipment.

Then, at the back of the room was a kitchen with a island in the middle, and two staircases on each side of the kitchen going to the second level platform. In each corner of the platform was a door, one for Percy and one for Michaela.

I focused back on the present as I heard the music coming from the living area. Walking closer to the couches, I heard the music better.

 _"Hands, put your empty hands in mine_

 _And scars, show me all the scars you hide_

 _And hey, if your wings are broken_

 _Please take mine so yours can open too_

 _Cause I'm gonna stand by you..."_

I heard Michaela, as she sang the verses.

 _"Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_

 _And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_

 _And love, if your wings are broken_

 _Borrow mine 'til yours can open too_

 _Cause I'm gonna stand by you..."_

Tears appeared in my eyes, listening to the sad, and emotional song.

 _"Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed_

 _And the heart, sometimes it's unclear why it's beating_

 _And love, if your wings are broken_

 _We can brave through those emotions too_

 _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Oh, truth, I guess truth is what you believe in_

 _And faith, I think faith is having a reason_

 _Nah, nah, nah, love, if your wings are broken_

 _Borrow mine 'til yours can open too_

 _Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine_

 _I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite_

 _And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees_

 _Cause I..._

 _(I'm gonna stand by you)_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Love, you're not alone_

 _Oh I'm gonna stand by you_

 _(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)_

 _Yeah I'm gonna stand by you_ ..." Michaela's voice trailed off.

"Hey, Annabeth." Michaela casually stated, after it sounded like she was crying.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"What was what for?" She asked, getting up off the couch, walking to the kitchen.

"Who was the song for?" I asked, following her to the kitchen.

Michaela moved around the kitchen, setting out the ingredients to make a sandwich.

She sighed after a few silent minutes. "I'm worried about him. For him."

"You're talking about Percy, aren't you?" I asked, already half knowing the answer.

She nodded, not looking at me, and continued making her sandwich.

"Hey, he can take care of himself. I'm more worried about what _you're_ going to do to him when he gets back." I said, trying to cheer her up. Or, for her to laugh.

Michaela started laughing.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four - Fun on the Beach

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

The first warmer day of the spring season in New York, Hazel wanted to go swimming and Piper convinced Michaela to stop worrying about Percy and have fun.

I laughed all the way to the beach, as Michaela struggled to Piper, who actually was physically dragging her.

Amelia fell in step next to me. There was silence on the way there.

I thought about her eighteenth birthday, what she had said on that day hurt. But, I knew what she said was true. I pushed Percy away and ignored Amelia, and I wasn't there for her.

As we arrived, Luke, Bianca, Nico, Piper, Hazel, and Michaela were already getting into the water.

After a few hours, Michaela announced a surfing contest.

Naturally the Child of the Sea suggested a surfing contest, which for some reason made Nico laugh.

Luke wiped out after a second, Michaela had counted and laughed, Bianca lasted 6.4 minutes, Nico didn't participated, Piper lasted 15 minutes before we had her stop as she could've continued, Hazel lasted 10.3 minutes, and I last 12.6 minutes.

When it was Michaela's turn, she made a huge show out of it.

She had ice all over and snow was falling. Michaela last exactly 30 minutes, before the whole beach was flooded.

At the end of the day, Michaela was feeling better and we all learned to never let a Child of Poseidon do that again.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five - Mission Chaos or Chaotic Missions for Chaos

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

Late one spring day something big happened, because many Element Wolves came and went, along with members of the Army of Chaos, and the sounds coming from the cabin.

Then, there were weapons and armor that looked to be smaller than what they should be. And, with the way they were carried, I had a feeling that they were light weight.

The weapons looked like normal swords, spears, shields, bow and arrows, axe's, and daggers, but I knew that they were far from normal and helps the user in some way. And, it seemed that the armor was custom made for the wearer, as well.

Thinking over my opinions, I decided to go into the cabin to see if I could be of any help. Dodging and navigating through the different soldiers of the Army of Chaos, who were helping with what is happening, whatever that was.

Finally after weaving through the crowd, I arrived at my destination. Walking into the cabin, I came face to face with many more members of the army, quite a few Element Wolves, and Michaela, who seemed to be giving different directions to everyone.

As I walked in everything became quiet, before Michaela cleared her throat. "You all know what to do!" She yelled out.

They immediately left, like that was what they were waiting for. That was their command to leave.

Michaela moved to the computers on the left hand side of the main room. Following her, I stood at her side.

"What's going on?" I asked, assuming the worst, due to the fact that it seemed many had come and went all day. Something bad was happening.

Michaela laughed. "It was an accident. Someone blew up some of the base. Now, we're moving and repairing everything."

I stood in shock, not expecting that answer. And, what happen for that to be a cause.

"On the bright side...We can renovate it now." Michaela smirked.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six - A Talk and Family Fun

 **~Annabeth's POV~**

It started as a boring day, until Amelia and Eric came in the Athena cabin, slightly out of breath.

Looking at them both strangely, they practically dragged me away from my bed and book, to the door.

Feeling more confused they made a portal and dragged my along, as I stumbled through, we showed up in a big ball room, with a few couches, a coffee table, a desk and chair, two thrones, and a booth in the right back corner of the room, from looking at the throne. Looking at the right front corner of the room were two pairs of French doors.

I knew that the door closer to the booth was the way to the hallway, and the one closer to the wall was to the bedroom, that Percy and Michaela uses most of the time.

Shaking out of my thoughts, I looked around to see Michaela (who was laying down on a couch), Nico (who was stroking through her hair as her head laid in his lap), Amelia, and Eric, who was just starting to sit down on another couch.

I walk over to a couch, and sit. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

Nico, Amelia, and Eric share a look. I turn to Michaela, to see her breathing like she was asleep and how Nico held her, I knew she was sleeping.

"We want to cheer Aunt Michaela up." Amelia replied, shrugging.

"Why is she so..." I trailed off, not knowing how to word it.

"Sad." Amelia supplied.

"Upset." Eric suggested.

"Depressed." We all turn to Nico, as he added the word into the conversation.

"I am not depressed." A new voice chimed in.

Turning my attention back to Michaela, who was sitting up next to Nico.

"Then why are feeling like this, Mom?" Eric asked, worry in his words.

Michaela smiled, a small smile, but a smile none the less. "I..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I feel like...there's something wrong...with Percy." She sighed out.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling concerned for him.

"Is he being tortured again?" Nico asked casually, like he knows that Percy gets tortured a lot.

My eyes widen in shock. "Is he?!" I yelled.

Michaela shook her head. "He's not getting tortured, it's something else."

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

Michaela shook her head again. "I have no idea."

We spend a few moments in silence, thinking and not knowing what to say, mostly on my part.

"Come on. Let's go do something." Michaela stood, as she broke the silence.

"Do what?" Nico asked, standing up next to her.

"Well, we have the training room cleared again..." Michaela suggested.

"YES!" Amelia and Eric yelled, before running out the door.

I laugh with Michaela and Nico, as we made our way out the door and followed Amelia and Eric, though we couldn't see them, they ran too fast.

"So, how many times has Percy been tortured?" I asked in the silence.

Michaela laughed and explain that it happens, and _she_ didn't even know how many times.

The rest of the day was spent training, swimming (which was unfair for Nico and I), sparring, and most of all a day of family fun.

And, in moments like these I truly regret that I had broken it off with Percy.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven - Acceptance, Funeral, and Depressing Music

 **Safe And Sound By Taylor Swift Ft. The Civil Wars.**

 **~Michaela's POV~**

It happened. It actually happened. Through all the times it was close to happening I didn't think it would happen. But, it did.

All through the spring I had a feeling of dread. I felt like I was missing something important. I always did have a feeling similar whenever Percy was gone for a long period of time.

But, it was different. _It was different_.

I knew that there was close calls at times where I had to heal Percy and it was a close call on his life. And, yes, he has died more than anyone knows.

And now...He was gone for good. Let me start at the beginning, it was after the family fun day that some like to call it, and the same spring.

One day during breakfast, and after a horrible dream that I had (I couldn't remember what it was about, but it scared me, _really_ bad), Tartarus showed up in the pavilion, scaring many, and told me about a meeting.

I left with him, and when we got the throne room of Chaos (I can't say more about it, it's a secret), there lying on the table was Percy, cold and lifeless.

I cried and cried, before I knew it, I had to go back to the pavilion. And, back to camp, to tell them about what happened.

I left, appearing in the pavilion at dinner, my face grim, but blank enough for them not to notice my sadness (that's an understatement).

"Aunt Michaela, what happened?" Amelia asked first, before anyone else.

Feeling that there was something wrong, the Olympians flashed in.

It was bad enough I had to tell Amelia her father is dead, now I had to tell Dad his son is dead.

Ignoring everyone else, I approached Amelia with a soft smile. "Amelia." I started, as I crouched and held both her hands in mine.

"Something happened. And, I know it might sound hard to believe and...cruel. But," I took a pause, and another deep breath, keeping my tears at bay. "I look at it, like it's a good thing."

"Aunt Michaela...What's wrong? What happened?" She asked, feeling scared.

I could feel everyone looking at me, as the Element Wolves came in.

"I need something from you Amelia, it seems right for you to do it." I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, to show how serious I am. "I need you to make a... Shroud for a Son of Poseidon."

There were in takes of breaths, gasps, cries (of shock, denial, sadness, anger, and hopelessness), and protests, but I focused on Amelia.

"A-are y-you s-sure?" She asked, looking shocked and depressed.

I nodded. "Everyone is sure. Chaos found him, and called all the Primordials in to make sure, before telling me. There's no way to bring him back. He's gone." She had tears streaming down her face, and she hugged me, as she cried.

We all had acceptance to the truth, and we burned his shroud (after everyone saw the body, much to my distain, and cried even more, I didn't want them to see him like that. Cold, dead, and lifeless), and everyone was there, I didn't speak, but almost everyone did.

I let Amelia burn the shroud, then I left to go to the Chaos cabin.

Where I let everything out.

 _"I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling_

 _Everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold onto this lullaby_

 _Even when the music's gone_

 _Gone_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

 _La La (La La)_

 _La La (La La)_

 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

 _La La (La La)_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound..._

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh..."_

And, it all came out, as I hug the pillow Percy sleeps with when he would come to camp. I cried and cried on Percy's bed. And, it all came out.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue - Leaving of the Broken Soul and The True Ending

 **~3rd Person's POV~**

The next morning, the camp was still mourning. It seemed everything was mourning.

Michaela, though, was taking it the hardest.

The Primordials came and went, keeping an eye on Michaela, and Tartarus stayed most of the time, by her side.

After a week, things were looking up for most of the camp and world. It was still tough, but even the Element Wolves managed.

Michaela's state of mind, was unknown even to Tartarus, no one knew.

It came out, though, two weeks after the funeral.

Breakfast at camp, most half awake, some actually asleep, until Michaela came in the pavilion.

Those who were half awake, their sleep drained away in shock, and those asleep nudged painfully awake, only now everyone was shocked.

There, in the entrance way was Michaela looking like she was prepared to leave, and looking better then she had since before Amelia turned eighteen. She looked youthful, spirited, calm, and ready for any challenge.

"Aunt Michaela?" Amelia asked in shock. She has _never_ seen her aunt like this.

But, those who met Michaela after the war with Gaea, knew this was teenage Michaela.

"Hey Am." She responded cheerfully.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked, stepping into the conversation.

"I am here to do something, I've had to do. Two weeks late." She responded still a little cheerful.

"And, what would that be?" Piper asked, a little cautious as to want was happening.

Michaela smiled. "Nico, you are the Successor of Percy, Perseus, Jackson, you are the Primordial of Shadows, Death, and Assassins." A light overtook Nico, before it faded, leaving the same Nico.

Michaela turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth, you are the Successor of Michaela Jackson, it's a complicated thing, don't question it." She replied to the questionable stares at the last name.

"You are now the Primordial of Purity, Life, and Emotions. Good luck!"

And, Michaela turned, and left. Never to be seen again.

 **The End.**


End file.
